Rise of a KIng
This chapter is unfinnished, and is considered to be under creative construction. It WILL change as more detail is added. Some events may change detail, order, or be removed completly. Other events may be added. ----- The tents were set up and the men were in the mess tent waiting for the women to serve the evening meal. They had been traveling for two days straight, nad were eager for a hot meal. Talk centered around a partivular man, who had faught off a pack of wolves with his bow. "Deakin is a great marksman!" exclaimed one man in a deep, baratone voice. "He hit every time!" "He missed five times, Gorgan." argued another with a high, squeaky voice. "My grandmother, bless her soul, could have shot better." "Those were worning shots, Gohn. He was trying to scare them away before they devoured Rhon's daughter," The other three men at the table burst in to loud laughter as the ladies brought in big, steaming bowls of mushroom stew. The group of four men continued to argue about Deakin's markemanship asthey were served. Meanwhile, in the officer's tent, Rhon; the unofficial leader of the rag-tag travelers, had called Deakin to a meeting with the elders. "We noticed what you did back there to save my Kathy. She wouldn't have survived the wolf attack if you had not scared them away." Rhon had a stead, even voice, and spoke with confidance. "You also lured a creeper away from the women as they washed in the stream. " said an elderly woman. "How are your injuries healing? I trust the potion has worked?" Deakin turned to the woman. "Yes, Malinda." Deakin's voice cracked a little bit and he cleared his throught. "The potion you gave me closed up all of my wounds." Being in the presance of the elder council made Deakin nervous. He had been in front of the full council only once before, when he joined the travelers and they judged his worth. At that time he was alone, a powered creeper killed his wife and son, destroying everything he owned. Someone was speaking to him, and it brought his thought back to his current situation. "You have great potential to become leader someday." Rhon's voice was even more serious than before. "I want to spend more time with my family, " he continued. "and I need someone with certain qualities to take my place. Deakin looked around quickly. Everyone was staring at him. Some with smiles, some with frowns. "I don't trust him." shouted one man. "I seen him watching the women washing." "Now, now, Matthais." Rhon tried to reason with the man. "He was..." "How else do you think he was able to take that creeper away from them?" Matthais interupted, looking now at Rhon. "He will not get my vote." "He gets my vote."A soft voice from the other end of the room. It was a younger woman with long, brown hair. "He will get my vote, as well." said an older man with a strange tattoo on the left side of his face. "I can see great things coming from this man that stands here before us." A loud argument breaks out amongst the elders. Rhon picks up the challice on the table and takes a sip, then puts it back in the same spot. "ENOUGH!" The room falles suddenly quiet. Rhon looks at each of the twelve elders with stern eyes before speaking. "I have made my decision. Deakin will replace me as the leader." "But, he....." "Effective immediately." He glared at a middle-aged man closest to him. The man that tried to argue and three others got up and left, including the man that argued earlier, and two women.